


In a Quiet Temple

by relanah_qahs



Series: Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: 100 words, Blood, Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Presumed Dead, Stoic Whumpees, Temple of the Ancients, Whumptober 2020, alternate prompt, freeform poetry, please be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relanah_qahs/pseuds/relanah_qahs
Summary: A drabble in free verse poetry. Elena finds a wounded Tseng in the Temple of the Ancients.Whumptober 2020 Alternate prompts: Stoic Whumpees, Presumed Dead.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In a Quiet Temple

Elena sees him slumped against the wall,   
his eyes closed, unconscious.   
A deep gash across his chest,   
oozing blood onto his shirt.   
A trail of blood behind him,   
he tried to escape the temple,   
but he collapsed here. 

“ _Once this mission is over,_  
_why don’t we get dinner together?_ ”   
Her heart soared at his words,   
she had finally earned his respect.   
Were those his last?

“ _Tseng...Sir, please!_ ” she pleads.   
Don’t scream.  
Don’t cry.  
_You’re a professional_.   
A Turk must be prepared for anything,   
even death…

What’s this?  
His hands twitch,   
his chest heaves  
He’s breathing,   
and so is she.


End file.
